


My Little Runaway

by bagpussjocken



Series: My Little Runaway [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have been sleeping together for a few months but Danny needs more...cue sad Danny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned my "Hitting the ground running" fic - just needed to get this one out of my head so i could continue with that! LOL
> 
>  
> 
> P.s - There are some quotes from season 4 in this fic - not really spoilers - but thought I should point out they are there.
> 
> P.P.S - The quotes are the reason i wrote this fic lol - I kept hearing Danny's voice and he would not shut up!

Danny rolled over in the bed and snuggled up closer to Steve, his nose bumping against Steve's throat as he wrapped his arm around the brunettes waist, he hummed low and smiled lightly, his body still flushed and gently pulsating from his orgasm – he heard Steve chuckle and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

 “Wha is so funny?” He mumbled.

 “You babe, who would have known you were such a cuddle monster huh? Care to give me a little space to breathe?” Steve told him, his voice soft but firm – Danny sighed and rolled away from him.

 This was becoming more and more a habit of Steve's, the distance, the coldness, during the lovemaking Steve was fine.. he was great in fact but after? After they made love he always seemed to be pushing Danny away.

 “ _Fucking”_ Danny's mind whispered at him, Steve had never ever even hinted it was anything more, never more basic than just that hard guttural word.

 Danny wrapped his arms around his torso and lay in the dark thinking, this between him and Steve had gone on for almost three months now. Three months of mind blowing sex and not one word of what came next, or would they even date a little, nothing...and every time Danny tried to bring it up Steve cut him off with a kiss or a grope and sometimes even a SEAL thousand yard stare.

 Now he had just about given up, Danny wanted more, needed more even if it was just some recognition that they were together and exclusive but it seemed Steve liked having his Navy girl on call still, liked everyone thinking he was as straight as the day was long.

 Danny was fine with people knowing he was bisexual, Rachel had known when they had first started going out together, and he had explained it to his family too – it was a running joke for a few years before he settled down and married that his family would not know if there was going to a girl or guy on Danny's arm at family functions – he told them he liked to keep them guessing and they all loved him the same.

 Now? Now Danny was beginning to hate himself and he had never wanted to do that, he realised in that moment that Steve was probably ashamed of him, ashamed of being with him and that had to be the reason he never wanted them seen together anywhere that was not work related.

 Danny had asked once if they could have a picnic on the beach and Steve had laughed in his face – telling him to “Man up Danno” - it was never mentioned again, neither was the fact that Grace was asking questions about why Danny was basically living at Uncle Steve's now and a lot of her toys were now scattered around Mary's old room – a room that Steve himself kept referring to as Grace's?

 A chill passed over Danny's skin and he slowly sat up, grabbing his jeans and boxers from the floor he pulled them on as quietly as he could, Steve was sleeping and Danny wanted him to remain that way while he left. He had made a decision and he knew Steve would be pissed with him but at that moment Danny didn't care any more, he needed out of Steve's bed and out of his house...maybe even his life. He at least needed to think somewhere where Steve wasn't.

 Walking to the door he grabbed his discarded t shirt and shoes and went to walk out on to the landing.

 “Where you going Danno? Thought you was gonna stay the night, its pretty late and you know how grumpy you get when you don't get enough beauty sleep, just come back to bed” Steve told him, Danny looked back and saw Steve propped up on one arm, taut chest gleaming in the half light, white sheet pooled around his hips – he was everything Danny wanted and needed and at that moment he knew he would never have again.

 ”I'm going home, you had your fun...sorry if me being so affectionate made you uncomfortable” Danny told him as he walked away, he was barely at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Steve's heavy footfalls behind him – Danny sighed and sat on the edge of the couch to put on his shoes.

 “What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I HAD MY FUN? I think you were right there with me babe and as for making me uncomfortable I just wanted to fucking sleep without you sprawled like a furry blanket all over me for once” Steve raged.

 Danny finished tying his shoelace and looked up at him – he felt like he had been doused with ice water at Steve's words. Steve had pulled on a pair of boxers and was glowering down at him, Danny sat back in the seat and shook his head.

 “I am not going to deny it was an enjoyable evening, all your way of course, never change things up, never anything different – just us back here after a case, a beer a quick kiss in the kitchen then your dragging me upstairs and getting me on my knees to fuck me – why is that? Why do we never do anything else? Never go out and have a meal, or hmm even come back to your place in the same fucking car! I know why...I am not stupid ...no maybe I was because it wasn't until tonight I realised your ashamed to be seen with me, ashamed to not only to be seen with a man, a co worker, a cop but a blonde short mainlander to boot – wow McGarrett I am surprised you every spoke to me let alone fucked me” Danny's voice rose in volume until he was shouting in Steve's face.

 Steve actually stepped back, and Danny laughed and shook his head, walking to the door he grabbed his gun and keys that he had left there and went to open the door, He didn't hear Steve move but suddenly his hand was over Danny's slamming the door closed again, spinning Danny around and pushing him against the door as he got close to Danny's face.

 “I have no idea what's got in to you but just calm down so we can talk about this okay, your not driving in that temper.”

 Danny looked up at him incredulously and without thinking pulled his hand back and punched him in the jaw – Steve was rocked back shock painted over his features as Danny cradled his hand to his chest, pain flashing through his knuckles.

 “Who the fuck are you to tell me anything that I am or am not going to do babe?” he snarled sarcastically.

 “I am your superior officer and I thought I was … I mean I thought we were... damn it Danny what the hell is this about?”

 “You are not my superior anything and as to anything else? You made damn sure we never discussed that side of our relationship...relationship what a fucking joke – I was your bed buddy and nothing more, the nights when Catherine is away and Steve has an itch you drag me over here. I think I am just about a step up from a one night stand babe don't you?” Danny could feel his eyes growing moist and he refused to let any tears fall in front of Steve, he was good at hiding his feelings he had been doing it for almost four years now.

 Danny had fallen for Steve almost as soon as he had met him, the day he wandered in to his kitchen clutching his bag of malasadas and he had seen him sitting listening to his fathers voice on that little tape player. He had looked so lost, so unloved that Danny's heart had kicked at his chest and it had become his mission in life to make McGarrett smile at least once a day, even it if meant Danny had to go off on random rants about everything from pineapple to crappy music on the radio.

 “Is that what you really think Danny? I haven't seen Catherine for months...haven't slept with her for months anyway. As for dragging you over here? You seemed to like being with me.” Steve's voice was small and lost and Danny wanted nothing more than to apologise and cradle him to his chest like he did when Grace was sad, but he knew for his own heart and sanity he could not do that, he couldn't put someone before him again, no matter how much he loved them.

 "I did...I do like being with you Steve but as what? What are we? Are we just fucking around until you find something better or was this ever going to be anything more for you? I love you Steven, I have for a long time and I thought once we were sleeping together you would change somehow, I don't know become more affectionate but no, nothing, not even Chin and Kono know what's going on between us and they are meant to be your Ohana”

 “They are yours too Danny..” Steve knew he was deliberately ignoring the fact that Danny had just told him he loved him , if he was honest he had never expected Danny to say those words. Steve stopped as he saw Danny shake his head slowly, he turned and walked out the door, he didn't look back as he told him.

 “My Ohana is Grace and back in New Jersey, people who love me for me – not for what I can give them. Kono and Chin are work buddies, you really think they would ever come out on my side if they ever knew about this tonight? You think they would not back the Great McGarrett? Bye Steven.” and with that he closed the door and sprinted to his car.

 Steve stood in shock, not moving until he registered Danny's car roar from his driveway – he pulled the door open and dashed outside only to see the tail lights disappear down the street.

 

 


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve faces some home truths, a very English telling off and a worrying situation.

Steve pulled up outside Danny's apartment building the next morning, frowning when he saw the camaro wasn't parked in its usual spot – he checked his watch and knew Danny would likely to be just getting up and he needed to speak to him and sort this mess out between them before they were in the office.

 He had laid awake all night, he had tried to call Danny twenty times but nothing, the stubborn blonde refused to answer his call – now it seemed his phone was switched off. Steve was not sure how things had gone so wrong so fast but he knew he was to blame.

 He knew he had treated Danny badly but he wasn't accustomed to laying his feelings out for all to see, DADT had ruled his life for years and he was terrified what would happen when people realised he was in love with his partner.

 Yes he could admit he loved Danny, he had loved the loud mouthed cop from the moment they met and the fucker had not backed down to him since, even going as much as punching him in the mouth to get his point across – and Steve smiled as he realised that was what had sealed it for him – no one had stood up to him in years and yet this 5'5” blonde mass of rage,muscle and humour had stepped up and socked him one and he fucking loved it.

He loved how Danny challenged every single thing he did – how he got pissy when he used unethical tactics to get the information they needed, holding guys off of roofs, or in shark tanks or blowing up door to make his point – Steve smiled as he remembered Danny shouting at him to be a human and walk up the stairs not use a borrowed motorbike.

 The smile slid from his face as he remembered Danny's words last night – how Danny thought he was ashamed to be with him, that he thought that his friends would side with Steve over the mess they were in and finally how Danny had told him he had loved him and Steve had not said the words back, the words he had wanted to say for so long.

 He laid his head back against the headrest and thought back over the previous few months – at the different things Danny had said, at the time they had given him pause, he had taken a moment to look in to Danny's clear blue eyes and see the truth or sadness of his words – it wasn't until today that he saw that Danny was trying to convey how much Steve meant to him but seemed scared to say so, Steve bit back a groan – of course he was scared , he had never given Danny a moment to think he thought a damn of him, or how the times they made love they had shaken Steve to the very foundations of himself.

 Now looking back all he could hear were Danny's words, jumbled snatches of random conversations that now seemed to have so much more meaning..

 “ _I have your back always okay.”_

 “ _This a fact of life: When things are going good, nobody thinks they are gonna go bad. And that's when you get hit with it, when you least expect it.”_

 “ _Yes Steve if I left I would miss you too much”_

 And of course when Steve had discovered that Danny was claustrophobic – Danny's words had cut his heart like a knife.

 “ _Danny? How come its taken me four years to discover that about you?”_

  _"_ _I don't know. Maybe you don't pay that much attention to me”_

 Steve rubbed his hands over his face as the sudden realisation that Danny had been trying to get him to be more loving towards him had failed miserably – he needed to speak to Danny and NOW.

 Jumping from his truck he walked up to Danny's front door and knocked loudly, he paused for a moment and thought fuck it – knowing Danny may not open up for him anyway as he pulled the spare key from his pocket and opening the door to Danny's small house and stepping inside – the first thing that hit him was the deathly silence. Danny's home was never quiet – either the radio, CD or TV were always playing somewhere – or Danny would be singing off-key as he showered or made coffee.

 He knew how much Danny hated silence, he hated being alone and looking around his house he saw with a smile how many family photographs were crammed on every surface and wall – he was a pack rat kind of person, loving having his family and friends nearby.

 Stepping in to Danny's bedroom Steve paused, he realised with a start that had never been together in Danny's bed, always at Steve's place, always so he could feel in control of the situation. Looking closer he saw the drawers were pulled partially open and Danny's clothes were missing, frowning he ran to the closet and discovered empty hangers and a few suits Danny used to wear when he first started working at 5-0.

 Steve tried to think were Danny would have run too, the only person he could think who might know would be Rachel, he knew it was Danny's weekend with Gracie at the end of the week and Danny would not miss that for the world, pulling his phone from his pocket he dialled her number quickly and waited for Rachel to answer.

 “Hello” a crisp English voice answered the phone.

 “Rachel this is Commander McGarrett, I was wondering if you knew were Danno was?”

 “Ah yes I was expecting this call – Commander, Daniel has gone home”

 Steve frowned and looked around the bedroom again, his hand coming up to grip the back of his neck in frustration.

 “No I am at Danny's home and he isn't here”

 “No, really home Mr McGarrett, Daniel called me  on his way to the airport, he is going back to New Jersey – he told me he would be gone for a few weeks and to apologise to Grace and to let her know he would call her as soon as he had landed.”

 “NEW JERSEY! Are you sure?” Steve began pacing, his stomach in knots at her words.

 “I am very sure as we had quite a lengthy conversation in the early hours of this morning, and I would just like to say your an idiot – Goodbye Commander”

 “Rachel! Wait, what did he say ? Is he okay? Oh god I didn't mean this to happen! What about Gracie? He is meant to be having her this weekend isn't he?”

 “No he is not okay as I am sure you know, he said a lot of things and I must say I was a little surprised he put himself in the position to be hurt again, he always told me he had given up on finding someone to love him – but I guess he was right about that too isn't he Commander? I know the last thing I expected this morning was to hear my ex husband crying on the phone because yet another idiot cannot see what a wonderful man he is, and yes i count myself in the rank of being an idiot. As for Grace he has promised he is going to make it up to her but I still have the unenviable task of informing my daughter that her daddy has gone 5,000 miles away to get his head straight. I will be by your house later this afternoon to collect Grace's belongings – Danny informs me that some of her things have been left there while he has been staying with you?”

 Steve shook his head as if to clear it – Danny ? Gone? Back to Jersey! This could not be happening.

 “Commander?” Rachel snapped out impatiently.

 “Yes of course that's fine, I'm sorry ...I didn't want any of this to happen...tell Grace I am sorry too” Steve told her.

 “It is not us who you should be apologising too now is it?” and with that she hung up the phone with a loud click.

 Steve sat staring at the phone and then quickly dialled Chin's number, praying he would be in the office early like he usually was – luck was on his side as Chin answered.

 “Hi Brah, You bringing Danny in this morning? If so tell him its his turn to buy the malasadas” Chin laughed.

 “Chin I need you to pull up all outbound flights to New Jersey since 2am last night – I want to know which flight Danny was on”

 “Huh? Danny?” Chin asked, Steve could hear taps of the table computer and knew Chin was already on the case.

 “We had a huge fight, he left – its all fucked up – I need him back here and soon” Steve's voice came out in a rush.

 “Me and Kono thought now you guys were together that everything was gonna work out okay – why you fighting Brah?”

 Steve stared at the phone in shock “You knew? About me and Danny? You didn't say anything.”

 “Well you seemed to want to keep it quiet, but we could tell something was going on, Danny was looking at you way more than usual and I don't know but he seemed kind of sad or unsure of something – we thought maybe you guys were having trouble getting used to being in a relationship, you know how sensitive Danny is”

 Steve shook his head in wonder – yeah his Danny had always been sensitive but this time he had reason to be.

 “Okay so Danny's flight was due to take off a couple of hours ago”

 Steve sat back on the edge of Danny's bed and hung his head in desperation – he was gone – flying home – back to his family – back to the people who he knew for 100% loved him, and he had left Steve far far behind.

 “Steve? I said it was DUE to leave – it's still on the tarmac, problem with something mechanical – it should be leaving within the hour though. Want do you want me to do?”

 Steve jumped to his feet and sprinted back to his truck.

 “Ground that fucking plane” he bit out as he hit the lights and sirens and headed straight for the airport – as he careened around a corner he grabbed his phone again and punched in Rachel's number.

 “What now Commander?” Rachel spat out, fury lacing her voice as she walked up to Grace's room to tell her of her fathers departure.

 “Danny isn't leaving – you don't have to tell Grace her Danno is gone okay? Please Rachel”

 “Thank god – look after him Commander or you will find myself and Grace banging on your door!” she laughed as she hung up the phone and ran to give her sleepy daughter a very big hug – for no other reason than she could.

 


	3. Confessions

Steve screeched to a halt in front of the main airport building, flashing his badge as he ran through checkpoints – he had called Chin and had the gate number now he just had to find it.

 Racing past tourists and travellers he finally found the correct gate, a group of very angry passengers were now clamouring to get to the plane and it seemed they had been told there was another hold up, as Steve rounded the corner he could hear raised voices.

 Looking towards the crowd Steve searched desperately for Danny, he would have thought he would have been at the front of the queue to bitch and moan but it seemed he was nowhere to be seen – glancing around the departure lounge franticly he spotted a lone figure sitting facing the huge windows that looked over the tarmac – the sunny blonde head dipped low was unmistakable and Steve raced towards him.

 “Danny?” his voice was pitched low but Danny's head jerked up at it, looking round at him – Steve's voice stuck in his throat as he took in the sad blue eyes and tear streaked face.

 “I fucking knew it! You did this? You grounded the fucking plane!” Danny shouted. Steve felt dozens of eyes turning in their direction and he grimaced at the sheer volume the Jersey cop could project.

 “I had no choice, you can't leave me, you can't leave Grace! I fucked up I know that now but I need to speak to you, I need to fix this Danny”

 Danny stood up and grabbed his carry-on bag, pushing past Steve he strode up to the desk – the other passengers parted nervously as he walked through obviously fuming.

 Showing his badge he explained to the desk crew that he would need his bags returned and that the flight was now cleared for flying – and if any of the passengers had any grievances they wanted to impart they could do so to the cause of all the confusion – the 6'2” goof who was standing with his mouth open by the luggage claim.

 And with that he turned on his heel and left the airport – Steve tried to follow but was soon swamped with dozens of angry passengers who demanded to know what was going on and why he had grounded their aircraft!

 He had called Danny's name but all he received was a one-finger salute as he walked out the door, he had not even turned around.

 It took Steve over an hour to get out of the airport as security had been told he was a mad 'Rambo wannabe' by an 'anonymous' tipster inside the airport and he had to get the Governor to vouch for him before they would let him leave, Steve had a long conversation with the Governor on the way to Danny's house – and when he got there he was more annoyed than ever.

 “OPEN THE DOOR” he shouted as he ran up the path, fully prepared to kick the door down and not bother with the key if Danny didn't comply.

 “Hello to you too Steven, would you like to come in?” Danny told him as the door swung open and Steve barrelled inside.

 “YOU RESIGNED! BY EMAIL? TO THE FUCKING GOVENER?”

 “Yes I did and would you please keep the noise down I have a headache, must be from not sleeping last night” Danny told him calmly as he sat on his couch and flipped the TV on – a low murmur of a football game playing in the background.

 Steve sat down next to him and hung his head, his voice low and incredulous.

 “You wasn't coming back was you? You was going to leave Grace and everyone and never come back.” Steve's voice was hollow with shock – he had never thought he would lose Danny completely.

 “Of course I was coming back, I am just not coming back to 5-0 is all, I have sent an email to my old boss in homicide and asked for a transfer back there, if they will have me” Danny explained.

 “I would never leave my daughter for anything, you should at least know that about me Steven.”

 Steve looked at him closely and saw the tiredness etched on Danny's face, the worry and anxiety – he hated knowing he had been the cause of putting them there.

 “So you was just leaving me?” he asked.

 Danny laughed bitterly and looked over at his now former partner.

 “I think I did that last night, but lets be honest – there wasn't much to leave was there? Some beers and fucking – hardly the big romance babe. Now if you don't mind I am going to get some sleep and then call my ex wife and beg forgiveness for screwing her around. Won't she just love that!” Danny went to stand but Steve caught his wrist and tugged back on to the couch.

 “I'm not leaving until we sort this out – I'm sorry Danny I never meant this to be like this between us. Please let me try again.”

 “Babe you never tried the first time, why is now any different? You can go back to your team and explain the haole couldn't cut it and no harm no foul – everything is done and dusted no one is any the wiser.”

 “Chin and Kono know, they have known for a while it seems – I guess we wasn't as stealthy as we thought”

 Danny just shook his head “Not my problem any-more” this time Danny shook his arm free and walked in to his bedroom, calling over his shoulder - “you know where the door is”

 Steve sat on the couch – his head back – his thoughts racing as he thought of everything he could lose if he didn't fix this.

 He knew he couldn't lose Danny, he couldn't lose the family he felt whenever Grace was with them – he knew Kono and Chin would blame him and he knew they were right too. He needed his Ohana, he needed Danny.

 Taking a deep breath Steve walked through to Danny's bedroom, Danny was lying in his bed, his clothes a heap on the floor – Steve leant against the doorway and just looked at him, the light sheet around his waist, his chest bare, his eyes closed – god he was a beautiful man – had he ever told him that? He thought not, between the groping and dragging Steve hadn't used many words around Danny when they were alone that wasn't filthy and lustful – no wonder he wanted rid of him.

 “Steve go home” Danny told him his eyes still closed.

 “How did you ...” Steve frowned in confusion, walking closer to the bed.

 “I can hear your face from over here” Danny's lips quirked at his own joke then settled back in to a thin line like before.

 “I don't have a face” he grumbled, sitting on the edge furthest away from Danny.

 “You have a very pretty face and you fucking know it, but it doesn't work on me any-more”

 “Danny please...” Steve never got to finish when Danny suddenly sat up and stared at him, pulling the covers back and scrambling around on to all fours, his face pointed away from him – Danny's perfect ass almost in his face.

 “Is this what you want? A goodbye fuck Steven? Fine fine whatever you want – like this right? So you don't have to look at me and you can pretend I am whoever you fucking wish I was!” Danny mumbled sadly, his voice breaking as Steve pushed him on to his back and crowded over him, wiping tears from his face as he tried to hide himself in the pillow.

 “Jesus Danny no, it was never like that” Steve told him, he lent down and kissed Danny softly, he felt Danny go still under him as he waited for Steve's usual rough treatment and Steve felt sick to his stomach as he realised how badly he had treated him.

 Steve cupped Danny's jaw lightly and kissed his as tenderly as he could, moving his lips along his neck , biting softly at the join in his shoulder – he pulled back as Danny gasped, his eyes were wide with shock as he looked up at Steve.

 “I love you, I have been so scared of telling you that ...I fucked up so much babe I know that. Please don't leave me” Steve's voice was soft and pleading as he bent to kiss Danny again and again, his tongue slipped out and traced the lines of his lips – Danny shook his head once, his hands came up to push him away.

 “You have never kissed me like that before.”

 “I wanted to a thousand times but I was Navy for so damn long, I was terrified what would happen if you realised I loved you, I am not good at emotions baby you know that, please help me be better?” Steve begged.

 “Why the hell do you want me Steve, I am no good for you, I argue and bitch and moan and piss you off daily”

 “It's because of all those things and so many more, you are the only man who has ever stood up to me, who has ever treated me like his equal not his boss, and babe you are fucking gorgeous” Steve chuckled as Danny hid his face.

 “You never said” he whispered, his eyes meeting Steve's, full of tears again at Steve's words.

 “I know I should have, so many times, your a funny, charming and flirty little haole, but your mine – I hope. Plus you have an ass to die for, seriously baby it should be stamped lethal weapon” Steve told him, delighting as Danny blushed, then his face turned to a frown.

 “So why? Why was it always on all fours babe?”

 “I was scared, scared you would see how much I loved you when we was making love – scared you would see it in my face” Steve told him honestly.

 “I wanted to hold on to you all night but again I was worried what you would think, was I too clingy or possessive – I know I can be – I been told that before” his head laid on the pillow beside Danny, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he sighed as he felt him relax in his arms, kissing along his neck as he lay looking at him in wonder.

 “You're not ashamed of being seen with me?” Danny asked, his voice painfully small as he fiddled with the buttons on Steve's polo shirt.

 “Because I know you didn't want to tell anyone and I thought it was because you knew you could do so much better – all those surfer types and what not who lust after you whenever you step out of the ocean.Dripping wet and looking like sex on legs”

 “I can never do better than you, your perfect – all this beautiful golden hair, I never told you how much I like watching you when we are on the beach huh? Your hair baby is like spun gold when the sun catches it” Steve told him, running his fingers through the strands, letting them drift over his fingers as he had wanted to so many times.

 "I held back because I was afraid, I was afraid to be myself and let you see the real Steve McGarrett, the goof who loves to watch you move, loves to hear you bitch at people, to argue, the way you play with Gracie and tell us both off for being silly – I was afraid to be me. That's why I grounded the plane, but if you had been in New Jersey I would have followed you”

 Danny smiles and runs his hands under Steve's shirt, tugging it up and off as he shook his head in wonderment.

 “I can't believe you did that – but I am not sorry I left you at the mercy of those passengers you deserved that.” he laughed as Steve wriggled out of his cargo's and boots and curled around him, holding him close – Danny's ass pushed back against him as he nuzzled at his neck.

 “I got hit with a handbag by some old woman, I think they should have checked it for concealed weapons” Steve tells him, laughing as Danny yawns and snuggles back against Steve, freezing for a moment until Steve's arm wraps around his waist and hold him close.

 “Mind if I hold you while we sleep?” Steve asks cautiously, knowing there will be more conversations to come but content to just feel Danny next to him for now.

 “Yeah, Never let me go?” Danny whispers as he drifts off to sleep.

 “Never” Steve promises as he follows him under.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
